Blissful Confusion
by AngryChair
Summary: When Korra, Bolin, and Mako find Tahno living on the streets, Korra and Bolin insist on him living on the Island. At first, Mako has mixed feelings towards the new house guest, but this boils into a secret passion beyond his wildest dreams.
1. Damage

"Is that who I think it is?" Bolin asked his teammates as they cautiously walked the streets of republic city. He pointed to skinny, withered person beneath a tattered wool blanket.

"Yep." Korra answered glumly. "Tahno really got what was coming for him."

"I can hear what your saying, you know." He grumbled.

"Huh?" Korra asked, kneeling down next to him. Bolin and Mako glared at him.

"Since when does she sympathize with cheaters?" Bolin whispered.

Mako shrugged. "Duties of the avatar, I guess." He looked down at Tahno- just days ago, the man had everything. He had fame, fortune, and most importantly, his passion- his bending. Mako thought for a second, trying to put himself in the ex-water bender's shoes. He couldn't imagine life without bending, it was all he had left. Well, almost all. He still had Bolin, Korra, and Asami.

"Hey." Korra said as she approached Tahno. "You need a place to stay?"

"What?" Bolin shouted. Mako put his hand on his shoulder.

"Calm down. We still have a say in this."

Tahno's eyes widened at the offer, but he just sank back down to the pavement. "Thanks, but no thanks. You don't want me around. I'm nothing but a problem."

"Tahno." Korra snapped. "It was our fault the championship was held."

"Ok, this is getting out of hand." said Mako. Korra ignored him.

"We knew Amon was making threats about holding the Pro-bending championship, but we convinced the leaders of the city to let it go on. You know, being the Avatar, I've got ties, and the chief of police agreed with us, so... yeah."

"Eh," Tahno replied, turning onto his back. "I would've done the same."

Bolin got a closer look at his former opponent- his face looked bonier than ever, his clothes filthy, and he had just about no energy. He probably hadn't eaten in days. "You know what?" He began.

"What?" Korra asked.

"I think we should take him in. I mean, look at him." He signaled to Tahno.

"Bolin, seriously?"

"Hey, I'm not about to kiss his ass, it's just, if someones going to help him, why not us?"

"Exactly." Korra answered, turning back to Tahno. "Seriously, it's no problem."

Tahno sat up, crossed legged. "You sure?"

"Yes."

"Yep."

Mako sighed. "Fine."

Tahno unexpectedly jolted up and hugged Korra and Bolin around the shoulders. "Thanks. You have no idea."

"Yeah..." Korra replied, pushing him off. "Let's get back to the island." The four of them cautiously returned to air temple island. Tenzin stood, waiting for them, wearing a disappointed glare.

"Why were you wandering the streets so late? It isn't safe anymore." He snapped.

"Hey, Tenzin, look, we've... got another resident here. This is Tahno."

Tahno merely nodded.

"I see." Tenzin repied. "Weren't you the leader of the... Wolf-bats?"

"Yeah..." Tahno answered. "I was. Course, now I can't bend anymore, eheh."

"Hey, I wasn't for this idea." Mako said, raising his hands.

"It's quite alright. He can stay. Is there anything you need, Tahno?"

"Well, I could use some hair product..." He answered, raising his eyebrows. Bolin laughed, Korra rolled her eyes and smirked. Mako cringed. "No, but seriously, I just need a place to rest for now, you know, mentally go over everything that's happened."

"I'm sorry, but... there aren't any more beds. You'll have to sleep on the couch."

"Oh, come on, I've been sleeping on the sidewalk for the past couple days. The least you could do is-"

"Wanna switch places with me?" Bolin chimed.

"What?" Mako shouted.

"I'm serious- I like the couch!"

"Bolin, could I talk to you for a second?"

"Ok, ok." He said, following Mako out to the hall. "What is it this time, your majesty?"

"First, stop calling me that."

"Alright. It's just, you know-"

"Second, I don't want to be roomed with someone who's got an ego the size of republic city."

"Oh, come on, he's completely mopy now."

"Well, I don't want to deal with that either, so..."

"So I'll room with Tahno and YOU sleep on the couch."

"Fine! Wait, no. I can't let you be in there with him, that's worse!"

"Well, one of us is sleeping on the couch, not him."

"Ugh." Mako replied. "Why not?"

"Because you, sir, need to learn to be less stubborn." Bolin said with a slightly condescending tone. He skittered off back to the others.

"It's decided. Mako will sleep on the couch. Tahno and I are in the two person bedroom. This is our final decision."

"Alright." Tenzin answered, stroking his beard. "But please, do not stay out this late again. I was worried sick."

"Yeah, we know." Korra replied, heading off to her room. Bolin led Tahno down the hall. Mako stood by the door, but was blocked by Tahno.

"You're on the couch, scarf-boy." He informed. Mako tensed up and headed to the couch, where he got little to no sleep worrying about Bolin being roomed with Tahno.

"So, Bolin..." Tahno began as he reclined on the bed that had belonged to Mako. "Tell about your brother, Mako, right? What's he like? Smart?"

Bolin shrugged. "A lot of people say he's really mature for his age."

"Oh really? How old is he, 20, 21?"

"He's 18, actually."

"Huh. I thought he was at least 24."

"Well, you know, the two of us used to live in a little apartment on our own, and he was pretty much the man of the house. We didn't make much pro-bending, so we kind of had to scrape by, and I guess something like that really toughens a guy up, doesn't it?"

"Sure, I can see that. What kinda stuff is he into? Like, what does he like to do with his time?"

"Well, he's a firebender, and he's usually just trying to provide for me, or hanging out with Asami-"

Tahno nodded sullenly, his smirk fading. "That's his pretty little girlfriend, huh? Where did the two of them get together?"

"Oh, it's pretty funny, actually. She hit him with her moped. Than I guess he looked up, and was like, 'ooh, she's purty'... and the rest is history!" Bolin slammed himself on his bed, waking Pabu, who had been napping in the closet. Pabu leaped out and climbed onto Bolin, sniffing his face.

Tahno raised an eyebrow. "The hell is that thing?"

Bolin lifted Pabu. "This is Pabu." He waved Pabu's claw and spoke for him. "Hi, Tahno! You smell like roses! Gee, I wonder why you're asking so much about my master's brother."

"Fascinating." Tahno scoffed with a completely straight face. "How about you, Bolin? Tell about yourself. What about Korra, or that pretty girl, Asami or whatever?"

"Well... I'm an earthbender, and, well... I like earthbending! And noodles, and goofing around with Korra, making fun of my brother..." Pabu licked his face. "And of course I like Pabu..."

"...wow." Was Tahno's only response.

"Korra, oh god how do I even begin... she's really smart, and good at thinking of creative solutions to almost anything. And obviously she's really brave, and determined, and speaks her mind, and is a lot of fun to be around, and beautiful, but in her own way... you know."

"Interesting. I think I'll just get some rest now. See you in the morning."

"Ok, seeya!" Bolin replied, turning of the light and rolling over. _ That wasn't so bad, _he thought as him and Tahno drifted off to sleep


	2. Doubt

At dawn, Tahno was woken earlier than he'd expected. "Hey, Tahno. Get up."

He rolled over to see Mako standing over him. "What do you want now?" He grumbled. "I was dreaming that I had my bending back."

"Sorry." Mako said, obviously lying. "I'd like to talk with you before I can just accept that you're staying here with us."

"What is it?"

"Let's go outside."

Tahno shrugged. "I can live with that." He followed Mako outside. "This island is pretty great. They've got a shit ton of lemurs just crawling around."

"Apparently that's for the sake of Air nation authenticity or something." He sat on the stone steps, and Tahno took his side. "Look, Tahno... I don't get you."

Tahno gave him a puzzled look. "What do you mean you don't get me?"

"I mean, how you can prance around as if your the king of the world one day, and then act helpless and needy, like a wounded animal the next?"

Tahno shook his head. "It's because I've always been dissatisfied with myself. I mean, getting my bending taken away, that was a pretty hard hit... I dunno, I've just been insecure all my life. I felt like I had to prove myself by acting aloof, like I wasn't scared of anything, like I was above everyone."

Mako waited for a while to reply. He sat in silence, looking out at the sunrise. "Does anybody else know about this?"

"Yeah, I've told one guy. One of the other Wolf bats. He understood me like the back of his hand. Of course, he's probably been taken by the Equalists for all I know." He sniffled.

"Tahno, are you... crying?"

"Of course not."

"Hey, it's not wrong to cry. I cried when my parents were killed."

Tahno's eyes widened at the shocking bit of information. "Woah... what happened?"

Mako sighed. "Bolin and I had our parents taken from us when we were little kids. I've had to fend for both of us since then. I was only eight." He paused. "You know that scarf I always wear?"

"You mean the red one?"

Mako nodded. "It belonged to my father. So could you... not call me 'scarf boy', ever again?"

Tahno shrugged, as if he hadn't just discussed such serious matters. "So long as I can make fun of your ridiculous haircut."

Mako rolled his eyes. "You're one to speak." Tahno smiled and waved flamboyantly at him on his way back in. He lay back down on his bed, hands folded behind his head. "That Mako..." He whispered to himself, shaking his head back and forth. "What a guy."

"Huh?" Bolin mumbled across the room.

"Oh, hey. Didn't realize you were up. Get back to sleep, kid, it's early."

"Whatever." Bolin grunted deliriously, tossing over and going right back to sleep.

"Yeah, I should probably do the same." Tahno crawled back down under the covers, clutching the bedspread, thinking of his former teammate, where he might have wound up by then. Tears welled in his eyes. He faced downward so nobody would see him crying if they came in.

Meanwhile, Mako lay in an abyss of thoughts about the previous interaction. Tahno was merely teasing him, right? He wasn't... flirting? No, of course not. Even Tahno wasn't that crazy, Mako decided. And if he was crazy enough to flirt with another guy, Mako couldn't imagine that any guy would be clueless enough to flirt with him. There was nothing wrong with him- he was only romantically drawn to women, obviously. Or so he thought


	3. Denial

Throughout the next few days, Mako was confused about what he saw Tahno doing. A wink here and a flirty wave there caught him off guard. He thought he even saw Tahno blowing a kiss once. "What did you just do?" He asked furiously.

Tahno shrugged. "You tell me, fluffy-head."

He stepped closer to Tahno, glaring. "Did you just... blow me a kiss?" He whispered.

Tahno smirked. "Maybe I did, maybe I didn't. Maybe you're only seeing what you want to see."

Mako winced. "I don't even want to know. That's just... wrong." He ran off to another location on air temple island.

Tahno shook his head back and forth. "Mako, Mako, Mako..." He muttered smugly to himself. "You'll come around eventually."

"Hey Tahno!" Asami chimed, suddenly appearing behind him.

"Oh, hey Princess." Asami's bright smile succumbed to a disgusted glare.

"I just wanted to ask if you've seen Mako anywhere."

"Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Hey, I wanna ask you something."

"What?" she snapped.

"Could you tell me a bit about Mako? You know, I want to get to know the guy, but he keeps being all agitated with me. I mean, everyone is, but sheesh... he's been the worst."

Asami's angry expression softened to a look of slight surprise. "Well, he's handsome, protective, is always looking out for me..."

Tahno glared. "I meant in general, not just in regards to you."

"He looks out for Bolin too. He gets really attached to things, I guess."

"Like that scarf." Tahno interrupted.

"He told you about that?"

"Yeah, just the morning... that guys an easy code to crack. He acts like he's locked down tighter than any metal bender could pry apart, but we all know he just slips through the cracks, gives you the facts flat out without even noticing, though he acts all secure. He's a funny guy, that Mako."

"I... don't think he's all that funny, but he's really sweet."

"I don't mean funny like humorous, I mean... I dunno, interesting. The kind of guy who doesn't come around every generation, you know?"

Asami raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'm glad you... admire him so much."

Tahno shrugged. "Can't help myself."

Asami stared at him for one second, before dashing off with a quick, "Nice talking to you!"

Tahno clicked his tongue three times and shook his head. "Such a nice girl. It's gonna be devastating watching her get her heart broken." He mumbled to himself.

"Hey, why do you always talk to yourself?" Ikki asked, once again randomly appearing from behind. Why was everyone constantly on Tahno's case? He guessed that's what came from being the new guy. He put on his most disinterested glare.

"Why are you getting on my case?" he inquired.

"Why do you wear make up?"

"Why do you wear those poofy head things?"

"Why did you come to air temple island?"

"Why aren't you in air bending practice?"

The young airbender stared Tahno down for a good few seconds. "You're annoying!" she snipped, scampering off to another part of the island.

Tahno sighed and let out a small, sarcastic chuckle. "Kids these days...


	4. Direct

A few days later, in the evening, Mako was having a brotherly venting session about the recent turn of events involving Tahno. "Bolin, I don't know what it is, but there's something about Tahno that I just can't put a finger on. Something that kind of... draws my interest somehow."

Bolin shrugged. "Maybe, for whatever idiotic reason that makes no sense at all whatsoever... maybe you just, I don't know, want to be buddies with him or something? I mean, I could see you two paling around, in your own weird way."

"What I want to know is, in what way? I mean, he's trying to do something. Maybe he just has a weird way of making friends?" Mako turned to Bolin, looking him straight in the eyes. "Has Tahno... winked, or waved like this-" He put his hand up and imitated Tahno's tiny, flirty wave. "Or talked to you as if he's... hiding some big secret that he's waiting for you to uncover?"

"Maybe he only wants to be friends with you... and not me."

"Oh, come on, not this again!"

"Hey, I'm just saying... the fans, people we know... everyone seems to be drawn to _you_. Haven't you noticed?"

"Bolin, people like you, you're funny and clever, and I don't know what I'd do without you." Bolin sighed. "Come on, I'm not just saying that."

"I know, I wasn't thinking that it's just... you're kind of the all-star, big deal guy, and me, well, I'm the assistant dude who's just here for people to gawk at."

"No way, bro. You're a fantastic earth-bender, people can tell. Aren't we here to discuss my problems?"

Bolin shrugged, "I mean, that's fair since we usually discuss MINE, given that I'm the one with more problems, right?"

"No you're not." Mako snapped. "We've all got problems. Now, I need some advice on the Tahno ordeal. How am I supposed to figure out what he's up to?"

"I got nothing. I mean, I totally owe you, but I got nothing."

"You don't owe me. It's not your job to give me advice on everything. I'm just... so confused about this, I don't even-"

"Hey, what are you guys talking about?" Meelo asked as he suddenly appeared in front of them.

"Oh!" Bolin began. "We're talking about what happens to little boys who stay up past their bedtime."

"Yeah, what's that?"

Bolin snapped a menacing grin. "You don't want to know."

"Oh, uh... ok." He ran off. Bolin laughed.

"Kids are just hilarious, aren't they?"

Mako shrugged. "I don't know what to do with them. Hey, there's something you're good at- you totally get how to handle little kids. When I try to, I worry I'll be a bad influence, so I'm usually just quiet."

"Oh yeah... so was that like, my first step towards fatherhood?"

"I wouldn't bet against it."

"Awesome! I've got parenting skills- wait, what if I suddenly have to have all these responsibilities. Oh god, I can't imagine being pregnant!"

Mako laughed. "Bolin, calm down, you're not gonna get pregnant, you're a guy."

"I know, I know. That'd be weird, having a little human growing inside of me..."

"Well, I'm not the person to ask about it." Mako replied, heading back into the temple and taking a seat on the couch. He put his head in his hands, scowling at the floor as conflicting thoughts about Tahno swirled in his head.

"Shhh, it's okay..." whispered a voice next to him. He was too delirious from lack of sleep to realize who it was. The person's finger delicately stroked his cheek.

"Asami, that you?"

"Nope."

"Korra?"

"No, it's me."

Mako looked up. "Tahno? What the hell is your problem?"

"Hey, I was just trying to comfort you. I can discomfort you, if that's what you like." He smirked.

"I'd like you to leave me alone."

"Would you really like that, Mako?" He stared straight into Tahno's crystal blue eyes- he didn't know why, but hearing Tahno say his name felt unbelievably flattering. Comfortable. Safe.

Perfect.

No, he wasn't like that, he didn't feel that way about any other man, especially Tahno. It was wrong, it was against everything he believed in, it was...

...meant to be. No! He couldn't make up his mind.

"Hey, Mako. How about you and me just go outside for a bit, talk things out?" Mako remained still, and did not say a word. "Come on, you gotta give me something."

"Alright, I'd be up for that."

Tahno stood, and Mako followed him outside. "Tenzin's kids asleep?" Tahno asked.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure they are."

"How about your teammates, and your... girlfriend?"

"Bolin's outside, but... I'll handle him." Mako went back out to Bolin, who was laying on his back, asleep. "Hey Bro. You awake?"

Bolin yawned. "Ah, what?" he muttered.

"Hey, Tahno and I need to talk out here... you know, alone."

"You guys just paling around, like I thought you would?"

"Sure, if that's what you like. Now please, get up. You can't sleep out here."

"Fine, fine..." Bolin slowly rose and dizzily walked back inside. He wasn't fully awake until he slammed into a tree.

"Smooth." Tahno said, stepping out from inside the air temple.

"Oh, hey there Tahno! You and Mako going to be... paling around, chilling like bros?"

Tahno shrugged. "Yeah, we've just become the friends the past couple of days."

"We have?"

"Come on, we've got some serious stuff to discuss." He pointed to Bolin. "You should get back inside. You look exhausted." Bolin quickly and anxiously made his way back into the building. "Can't believe he's still scared of me."

"Yeah... why don't we go out a little further out?"

"Fine by me." Tahno answered, stepping down, taking Mako's side and interlocked their hands, using his opposite hand to caress Mako's upper arm. Mako pretended to ignore him, but Tahno only squeezed his hand tighter. It all felt perfect, and Mako couldn't stand that it did. As they got further from the building, Tahno's caressing got more intimate- around Mako's neck, chest, and stomach. Mako continued to act as if it was just friendly... cuddling, and that he was indifferent to it. Tahno wanted a reaction, he wanted Mako to admit he'd picked up on something. His hand descended to Mako's thigh.

"What is your problem?" Mako shouted all of a sudden, flinging Tahno off of him.

"Problem?" Tahno inquired. "You were enjoying that, I could tell." Mako froze in place- he couldn't deny Tahno's accusation. Having Tahno's fingers running across his body, being so physically and mentally close to someone, to Tahno in particular... it felt so beautiful, but when he thought about it, he wanted to gag. "Hey, Mako. I want to know something."

"Yeah, what's that?"

"Have you ever kissed another guy?"

Mako gasped, eyes growing wide, fists tightening up. Of course he hadn't done something so despicable! He took a second to calm down, to try and sit with the idea. "Have you?"

Tahno let out a short series of quiet, aloof laughs. "Yeah, remember that teammate of mine, the other guy who I told about my insecurity?"

"I remember you telling me about him."

"Yeah, well, him and I were more than close friends." Mako gave Tahno a puzzled look. "Hello, he was my soul mate! And boy, when we were alone, we had ourselves the best little make-out sessions, just the two of us. We had this... incredible understanding of eachother, it was pretty beautiful." Mako only continued to stare- he wanted to be angry at Tahno, he would've just a few days ago. "Man, I can't stand to think where he might be now."

"Oh, I... I'm really sorry to hear that."

"It's alright." Tahno replied. "You know how I reacted when he first acted me if I was interested in, you know... being with him, romantically?" Mako realized he was supposed to be disgusted, but he couldn't even force the feeling. "I was appalled. I wasn't about to dive into something like that, I thought it was atrocious. But, after a few days... well, I realized he was right, that we really were meant for eachother, and it didn't matter one bit that we're both guys."

Mako turned his head to the side. "You implying something?" Tahno opened his mouth, but Mako interrupted with, "And I don't want to hear your 'maybe, maybe not' garbage again, okay?"

They stood silently for a second, then Tahno burst into uncontrollable, but still quiet laughter. "I only say that because it's just so obvious what the answer is. Of course I'm implying something. Gee, Tahno, what are you implying? Figure it out for yourself, fluffy-head!"

Mako looked out at the night sky over republic city, then back at Tahno. "You're implying that you want to start up something similar... with me."

"See? It doesn't hurt to admit the truth. Now, here's something I don't know... how would you feel about starting up a little romance, just the two of us?"

"Well, it would complicate everything with Asami... and with Korra, and probably Bolin."

Tahno raised an eyebrow. "Why Korra? Why would she care?"

"Because... she's also into me, and I... I feel the same about her, I think, and... what am I even talking about? I'm NOT going to get into some relationship with you, even if I didn't have Asami and Korra to worry about."

"Why not?" Tahno asked with a slightly melancholy tone.

"Because, when two guys get together and... it's just wrong."

"That's it, huh? You're a man, I'm a man, no possible connection? Just friends, nothing more? Or could there be something else that you're too closed-minded to acknowledge? Have you actually thought about it, us being together, and not considered my gender? Think about just the relationship we could have. I want you to do that for me."

Mako sighed. "This is insane."

"Think about it... or I'll make you."

"Ok, I'm thinking!" Mako closed his eyes. He pictured him and Tahno, doing the things he'd done with Asami. Holding hands, holding eachother, kissing. Putting Korra or Asami in these settings now seemed insufficient compared to when he imagined him and Tahno together, sharing intimate gestures and feelings.

"You made up your mind yet? I haven't got all night."

Mako looked back at Tahno. "Maybe it wouldn't be so bad." he admitted.

"So, is that a... yes?"

Mako blushed. "Well, I, um... maybe?"

"Pffft, come on." Tahno walked over and got close to Mako, their faces almost touched. "You're really going to make me find out on my own, huh?" Tahno drew his arms around Mako's waist, stroking up and down his spine.

"T-tahno, what are you-" Tahno pressed his lips against Mako's, holding the sudden kiss for one second. Mako's eyes remained wide open. Tahno released, loosening his grasp around Mako's waist.

"Well?" he asked, looking right up into Mako's eyes.

"I... don't know what to- I mean..." he looked down at Tahno, closed his eyes and set his focus on Tahno's boney hands making contact with his body. He lifted his hand, and stroked Tahno's neck. "That was incredible. Could you... do that again?"

"With pleasure." Tahno answered, lifting his face back up to Mako's, bring them both in for another kiss, this time it lasted longer, lips and tongues moving in unison as they held eachother close. For a few sweet seconds, their kiss remained still, before they slowly let go. Tahno lifted one hand to gently pet Mako's cheek again, and Mako instantly flung his arms around Tahno.

"This is just too much..." he whispered, holding Tahno tightly.

"I understand." Tahno whispered back, "We can't tell anyone about this, alright?"

"Don't worry, I wouldn't dare."

"Atta boy." Tahno said in barely a breath, quickly pecking Mako on the lips before returning inside. Mako watched him, for a few seconds, feeling a mix of overjoyed, confused, and nervous. Of one feeling he was certain- that he was no longer angry, nor did he want to be


	5. Dishonest

Author's note: Just going to give out a waring- if you don't like smutty stuff (lemon, I think is the proper term), skip to the next chapter once you see the words 'massive hard-on'.

Mako and Tahno managed to keep their relationship secretly active, finding times and places to kiss, touch, and whisper to each other. They made sure to never get caught in the act, for if they did, the news would spread and stir up social tensions between everyone at the air temple. Though Mako was happier than ever when he was with Tahno, he had a lot of bottled up emotions about the secrecy and the fact that he was cheating that he wanted to let out with someone other than Tahno. While Tahno understood, and listened to every word Mako had to say, his advice seemed slightly less valid due to the fact that he was the source of the entire problem.

Every time Mako saw Asami, he felt guilty, as if he was letting her down. He still wanted, more than he could bear, to love her like he first thought he did, but he knew he was only playing a part. He began to avoid her, even though he still liked her as a friend, he couldn't stand the guilt. He knew the potential impact the scandal would have on her emotionally would only grow as time passed. He tried to build up the courage, but he could never make himself tell her. He'd already promised Tahno he wouldn't tell anyone.

Almost nobody was suspicious of Mako and Tahno's relationship- nobody except for Bolin. He confronted Mako about it one afternoon. "Hey, Mako, you and Tahno have been... paling around a lot lately, haven't you?" Bolin asked.

Mako looked into the serious, concerned eyes of his brother. "Let's discuss it in your and Tahno's room. He's out looking for work anyway."

"Ok, I guess it was more serious than I thought."

"Yeah, most likely." Mako thought for a second. He couldn't tell Bolin the truth- not yet, anyways. Probably not ever, he thought. The two of them loped into the room and plopped onto the beds. They stared at eachother in silence for a few seconds.

"So..." Bolin began, snapping Mako back into the present moment. "What's up with you and Tahno? You guys have quite the... friendship going on, huh?"

"Bolin, it's... a lot more complicated than that."

"Complicated? What's that supposed to mean?"

Mako rolled back onto the bed. "I wish I could tell you..."

"Hey, that's where Tahno's sleeping!"

"I know..." He replied, staying in place. "Anyway, I promised Tahno I wouldn't tell anyone what's really going on. I wish I could tell you, but..."

"But you want to protect me from the truth. Seriously, what is up with you guys? Are you secretly going out at night and-" Mako eyed his brother nervously. "Helping Bei Fong fight crime and being totally badass, getting revenge on the Equalists?"

"No!" Mako snapped. "I'd tell you that. I know you can keep a secret, it's just... forget it. Tahno and I are just friends, alright?"

"Oh... yeah, that's what I thought. But hey, if you need help, your little bro is here to talk."

"I know, thanks so much. I'll remember that if I need."

A knock sounded on the door. "Oh, real funny, making me sleep on the couch." Tahno's deep, condescending voice called from the other side. Mako lept up and opened the door. Tahno's eyes widened slightly with surprise at unexpectedly seeing Mako. "Oh, hey you." He put one hand on Mako's face, the other around his waist. "Long time, no-"

"Stop!" Mako pushed Tahno off. Tahno gave him a confused look. Bolin stared, unsure what he was seeing.

"What was that all about?"

Mako leaned in to Tahno, "My brother is in here." he whispered.

"Oh, whoops." He stepped in front of Mako, secretly sliding a hand up his thigh. Mako hastily ran out to the couch so Bolin wouldn't see his massive hard-on. He pulled off his clothes, lay on the couch, and covered himself with the blanket.

He put his hands on his shoulders, rolling his head side to side. He took one hand off his shoulder and reached downward, moving his fingers around his crotch. "Oh, Tahno..." he murmured to himself. "Yeah, I like that... oh yeah... come on Tahno, just a little more- wait, what am I doing?" He turned onto his back and kept his hands at his sides. Tonight was just another long night of confused and conflicting thoughts. Why would he expect any different


	6. Discovered

"Hey there beautiful." Tahno's whispered into Mako's ear, lifting him from slumber. "You get enough sleep last night?"

Mako blinked a few times. He yawned. "Hi Tahno. Good to actually see you."

"Actually?" Tahno inquired. "What do you mean... actually?" He pushed blanket back a bit and his hand crawled up Mako's undershirt. Mako blushed and batted him away.

"Save it for outside." he commanded.

"Oh yeah, the doors are locked to keep the kids in."

"That's too bad. Guess we can't have our little-"

"But... I took the liberty of 'borrowing' the keys from the bald guy." He lifted up Tenzin's keys and dangled them on his finger.

"Pffft." Mako whispered, smiling. "You crazy bastard."

"But you love this crazy bastard, don't you?" Tahno replied, bringing his face close to Mako's.

"You know I do. I love you so much, Tahno..."

Tahno looked into his eyes, seeing only honesty and compassion- Mako really did love him. "I love you too, Mako. Don't you dare forget it." Tahno turned around to the door, then back to Mako. "Let's head outside while we have time."

Mako stood and got dressed quickly. Tahno grabbed his hand and led him outside- relieved to actually feel Mako's hand squeezing back this time. Tahno inserted the key and slid open the door, being sure to lock it after the two of them exited. They made their way down the hill behind the house. They stood beneath a tree in eachother's arms. Mako peered down into Tahno's eyes, waiting. When he could no longer take the suspense, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Tahno's. Tahno put his arms on Mako's shoulders, backing him up into a tree that faced towards the house.

When they finally released, Mako opened his eyes. At first all he saw was Tahno, giving him a subtle but true smile. Mako blushed as Tahno stroked his cheek and neck with his knuckles. Tahno's other hand reahced under Mako's shirt and tickled him. Mako stifled laughter. Tahno lifted both hands and put them on the tree at Mako's sides. He was about to sink in another kiss when Mako noticed something, pushing him off.

"Mako?" Tahno began, whilst regaining his balance. "What was that all about?"

"Sorry, no kissing for now..." He pointed up to the house. "There's a window up there. People inside the house can see us out here."

"You think I care if they can see us?" Tahno stood on his tip toes, throwing his elbow behind Mako's neck, once again pulling him in to another passionate kiss. Mako tossed him off again.

"I care." He admitted. "I love you, Tahno-" Tahno smiled- he loved to hear that from someone so special to him. "-but I still care about Asami. She has feelings too, you know." Tahno nodded, biting his lip. "I'm sorry, Tahno... I wish it could be easier, but-"

"Shhhhh..." Tahno whispered, placing one hand on Mako's face. He lifted his hand to Mako's shoulder, and Mako flew forward and onto his knees, instantly locked in Tahno's embrace. Tahno leaned back against a tree, holding Mako tightly against him, caressing his spine. Mako buried his face in Tahno's chest, reaching his arms around Tahno's waist desperately. "Shhhhh... it's okay, I'm here, shhhhh... it's alright..." he whispered, reaching up across the back of Mako's neck, running his fingers through his fine brown hair. "Come here." Tahno whispered, "look me in the eye." Mako let go of him, getting back on his feet as Tahno slid his arms around his shoulders. "I've got an idea."

He looked up at the window of the house, just to see if anyone was watching. He didn't see anyone standing there, but little did they know, Asami was looking for Mako. She emerged from the room she shared with Korra, checking the couch and finding it empty. She ran back to her room.

"Hey Korra, do you know where Mako is?" Korra remained still, sound asleep. Asami got down next to her and shook her awake. Korra blinked her eyes opened, dissatisfied with Asami leaning over her, already bugging her about something. "Hey there sleepy head, could you help me find Mako?"

"Is he... missing?" She asked.

"I don't know, I already looked for him on the couch... do you think Mako is... avoiding me?"

Korra looked up at Asami, puzzled. "Why would he be avoiding you? You haven't done anything."

"I know... but he hasn't been talking to me at all recently. I wonder if I'm too much for him."

Korra sighed. "I don't think so. He's probably just out for... a morning walk or something."

"Should we ask Bolin? He knows Mako better than any of us do. He should be able to figure it out."

"I hope so. You've already lost enough as it is." Asami nodded glumly as Korra rolled off the bed and got right on her feet. They silently made their way to Bolin and Tahno's room. Korra unlatched the door and peeked in. She turned back to Asami. "Tahno's not here either." She opened the door wider and partially stepped in. "Bolin, you up?"

A low grumble from across the room answered her. "What?" He shouted, half asleep. "Who is out there... and why is everyone having problems with letting me get enough..." He trailed off, blinking a few times before completely waking up. He repeatedly tried to sit up, succeeding on the fourth try. He turned to look at the doorway. "Oh, hey Korra. What brings you here?"

"Asami and I are looking for Mako. And-"

"He's on the couch, remember?"

"Yeah, we looked there, and we're wondering if you might have some idea about where he is."

Bolin shrugged. "He and Tahno have been, you know, paling around, friending it out, chilling like bros. They're probably outside or something, crawled through the window I guess." Korra gave him a suspicious look for a second.

"What did he say?" Asami asked.

"That Mako and Tano are, I quote, 'friending it out', outside, and got there by crawling out the window, which... totally makes complete sense, right? I'm guessing he's still partially in dreamland."

Asami shrugged. "I'll take anything to find Mako. Let's go check it out." Korra nodded, once again stepping back into Bolin's room.

"Thanks for the help!" she chimed, scampering out, followed by Asami. Bolin stretched and got up too, following Korra and Asami out.

"Aw..." Asami cooed as she and Korra looked outside, at Tahno and Mako holding each other.

"What are they doing?" Korra asked, trying to get a closer look.

"They really have become good friends. That's so sweet."

Korra shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat." She made her way back to her room, crossing paths with Bolin on the way. "Mako and Tahno are just... paling around or whatever. Nothing all that interesting. Of course, Asami just loves it..."

Bolin rolled his eyes, smiling. "Well, he is my brother, so I think it's my right and responsibility to know what he's up to!" He skittered off to Asami's side.

"Isn't it just adorable?" she asked, signaling to the window.

"You know, it kind of is..."

"Well, I should really stop snooping." Asami admitted, returning to her and Korra's room.

Bolin continued to stare. "Chilling like bros, huh?" He asked himself. "Oh god... have I been..." he gasped, "...replaced?" He stared, almost longingly, until he saw the last thing he expected.

"Is anyone watching?" Mako asked Tahno.

"Not that I can see." Tahno replied, unaware that the view from the window was only clear from the inside.

"One more kiss." Mako whispered. "I'd like that... just a quick one."

"My pleasure." Tahno whispered back, looking Mako right in the eye again, before one quick peck on the lips. Tahno went around to the other side of the house to deliver the keys back to Tenzin, claiming he 'just saw them sitting on the coffee table'. Mako leaned back against the tree, closing his eyes and smiling, arms around himself

Inside, Bolin's eyes grew wide at what he'd just seen. He took a second to conceive the truth- were Mako and Tahno... in love? No, it couldn't be. Mako hated homosexuals, Bolin knew this for a fact. Bolin hadn't really formed an opinion of them, but he had trouble believing Mako- his brother- had becoming romantically involved with another man. And right under Asami's nose! How dare he. But... what if Mako couldn't help how he felt about Tahno? What if he only really wanted to be Asami's friend? Bolin sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, trying to come to terms with his mixed feelings of anger and sympathy towards Mako. After a while, he realized he wasn't angry at Mako for loving Tahno- if that was the case- but for being dishonest, not telling him or anyone else the truth. Bolin was his brother, wasn't that what he was there for? He'd confront Mako about it, just the two of them. If necessary, he'd ask Tahno about it too. He wouldn't dare bring it up with Asami- spreading Mako's secrets and causing Asami to be heartbroken did not benefit the greater good


	7. Depth

Author's note: This chapter qualifies as the *MAJOR SMUT ZONE* of my fanfic. If you don't like to read sexual content, I recommend you skip after Tahno says "Let's do this"

Later in the evening, the inevitable confrontation occurred. Of course, it was initiated by Mako asking Bolin if he minded trading places. "What? So you and Tahno can do... friendly things, huh?"

Mako backed up. "You sound... suspicious of something."

"Suspicious? I know what's going down with you and your... 'friendship' with Tahno."

"Bolin, I have to explain-"

"No, I'm serious. I saw you and him out there... Asami thought-"

"Oh my god, Asami knows? Ugh, I should've known this would-"

"Asami saw you guys _hugging, _and thought it was... cute. But then she left, and I saw... know what? I don't even believe what I saw."

"Bolin, I'm sorry-"

"Sorry? For you and Tahno?" He glared, getting right in his brother's face. "You know what I think?"

"Bolin, please, you have to understand-"

"I'm not mad at you for how you feel about him. I'm just outraged at how your handling this. Have you thought about Asami, what this could do to her?"

"Of course I have. That's the main reason I'm keeping it a secret."

"Hey, I'm not going to be the one who tells her, but she'll find out sooner or later. And I'll tell you this once- the less secrets you keep, the less you have to worry about hiding. Ever thought about that? No, probably not, seeing how you've handled this whole thing with Tahno." He stepped back. "If you need me, I'll be on the couch. But I'm not ready to talk to either of you secret-keepers yet." And with that, Bolin made his way from the hall to the couch. Mako slid the door open and closed to the room he and Bolin had once shared, seeing Tahno standing in the corner.

"There's my Mako." He said, reaching out his arms. Mako flew into his arms, this time kissing him tenderly. "So your brother is ok with you sleeping here?"

"Oh, right, him..." Mako muttered as Tahno held him tightly. "I think Bolin's figured us out."

"Oh man..." Tahno bit his lip. "I've really screwed this up, huh? The whole secrecy thing." He kissed Mako's cheek. "Unfortunately, it's the way to go. Is Bolin going to tell anyone?"

"He said he wouldn't, and I trust him on that."

Tahno sighed. "We've got to be more careful. We've got our own room now, that's good. Gotta limit the kissing, though, outside of here."

"Tahno, please." Mako begged, clutching him tightly. "The kissing is amazing... but I need more. I want to know... I want to know how close this can get. I mean, how close we can get. How far can we go with this? I don't think we've gone far enou-"

"Calm down, Mako, you're trembling." Mako took a deep breath. "I know what your asking for, and I'll give it to you if could just... kneel on the bed for me."

"Ok..." Mako whispered hungrily, letting go of Tahno, making his way to the bed. He knelt down, waiting as Tahno clicked the lock on the door, and knelt down behind him.

"You ready for this?" He whispered.

Mako looked down at himself, then back at Tahno. "Yeah... I'm ready."

"If I'm doing too much, just say the word and I'll stop."

"Please... just end the suspense."

Tahno laughed. "Alright." he whispered, right into Mako's ear. "Let's do this."

Before Mako knew it, Tahno's uncovered forearm was shoved up his shirt. Tahno closed his eyes, leaned onto Mako's back, and rubbed his callous hand around Mako's bare skin, eventually gripping his fingers around his shoulder before lifting his shirt off his head completely. Tahno ran his fingertips down Mako's chest and abs, kissing him over and over behind the ear. He wrapped his hands around Mako's stomach, levering himself closer so Mako could feel his bare chest rub against his back. Mako breathed deeply, savoring the moment.

Tahno slid one hand down from Mako's mid-section and slipped his hand into Mako's pants, and wrapped his fingers around his rod. Tahno moved pressure from each of his fingers up and down, becoming hard as Mako softly moaned, as if begging him for more. Mako closed his eyes, welcoming this new sensation.

"Oh... Tahno..." Mako groaned as he felt the fluid motions of Tahno's fingers, while Tahno's other hand moved to his hip to slide his pants off. He leaned forward, supporting himself with his elbows. Tahno took both of his hands of off Mako, removing his own pants, crawling forward on his hands and knees. He held himself over Mako, who lay on the bed propped up by his elbows, head down, panting. Tahno slowly lifted his hips a bit before ramming down fast into Mako, who let out just a single whine at the initial pinch.

Mako's mind, his entire view of the world at that moment was Tahno, as a part of Tahno's body was now inside his, extending and hardening inside of him, and the perfect sensation was all he felt. He panted, beads of sweat starting to form at his hairline. Tahno lifted himself, and thrust into Mako once more. Tahno lay on top of him, clutching his shoulders, and Mako felt it all. The bare skin contact, Tahno's rock hard penis inside him, throbbing like a heartbeat. The feeling was like a burst of energy, sending itself from where Tahno was closest, inside him, to every corner of his body. He trembled with the overwhelming bliss of it all- this was what he had been looking for, this was the closeness he longed for minutes ago. Then, he felt Tahno becoming inert, the sensation escaping him as Tahno lifted up and stood, grabbing his bathrobe and tissues from the night stand to wipe each of them off with.

It was over, Mako realized, as Tahno sat down, facing him, and patted him dry. Tahno stood, signaling Mako to hold himself so he could wipe him off in the back as well. Mako stood up next to him, and Tahno shoved his undergarments back onto him before fixing his bed- flipping the green blanket on the top over so the white splotches were hidden. He pulled the covers back, and Mako crawled under, staring up at Tahno.

"Good night, Mako. I love you." Tahno murmured to him, kissing his head. Tahno draped an arm across his chest, hand on his shoulder, and it gave Mako a feeling of security. He kissed Tahno's hand before falling into the most peaceful sleep he'd had in years


	8. Desire

Mako awoke to find Tahno's arm still over him, kneeling on the floor with his head face-down on the edge of the bed. He put his hand on Tahno's shoulder and tried to shake him awake. Tahno slowly lifted his head, smiling subtly when he saw Mako. "Hey you. Sleep ok last night?"

"Yeah, better than ever." Mako sat up and Tahno slid one hand beneath his face, brushing his fingers against his cheek and neck. Mako blushed as Tahno crawled in next to him, burying his face in the crook of Mako's neck. Mako pulled Tahno's face closer, enveloping his lips around Tahno's. They held still for several seconds, before Tahno grabbed Mako's shoulder, pushing him back down to the bed, and they repeatedly took their lips on and off, mouths circling in a long, passionate series of quick but indulgent kisses as Tahno climbed over Mako, pausing the motions every few seconds. "Hey, Tahno..." Mako whispered between kisses, "Did you lock the door?"

"It's locked alright." Tahno leaned forward, his body rubbing up against Mako's, his lips brushing against Mako's ear. "Can't have anyone interrupting this." He pressed his lips against Mako's again, gripping one side of his chest and rubbing in circular motions. Tahno slithered his lips down the side of Mako's neck, and Mako reached down to grab him between the legs, but Tahno stopped him. "Look at me, Mako." Tahno whispered. "It's too early for that. Gotta be gentle." He got onto his knees, and Mako put an ear to his chest, closing his eyes listening to his heart. He reached up and stoked Tahno's spine, then held Tahno loosely in his arms. "Yeah, like that... gentle." He stroked the back of Mako's neck and his shoulder blades. "So good to me..." he whispered.

Mako smiled. "Only because you've made my life... so much better." He looked up at Tahno, then put his head back down, feeling Tahno's bony fingers circle around his hair.

"I'm glad. You deserve it all." He winked at Mako, but Mako continued to cling to him and keep his eyes shut.

"But... as much as I hate to say it... this has made everything so complicated, with Asami and all that." Mako admitted, looking up at the disappointment in Tahno's face. "Sorry, maybe I shouldn't have told you that, it's just... I'm keeping usa secret already, I'm just sick of concealing so much."

Tahno sighed, looking down at Mako, his boy, the one he loved most. "I'm sorry I put you through all this."

"No no no no, it's not like that, not at all. It's on both of us. It's up to us to figure this one out... figure out how we can have this... thing, how to keep this relationship going."

"If it's hurting you, I can just-"

Mako grasped tighter. "No, Tahno, please... stay... if you left, it'd be worse for me. It'd be the easy way to the worst outcome. I..." He cleared his throat and looked up into Tahno's eyes, "I love you, Tahno." He said with a determined tone. Tahno pet his hair, behind his ear.

"I love you too, Mako." Tahno finally answered, peering into Mako's twinkling amber eyes, his dark eyebrows arching slightly inward, his mouth slightly open, not exactly smiling or frowning- his facial expression implied he was determined, but careful. "You're so adorable." Mako blushed, holding back most of a smile.

"Wow... thanks? I've never really been told that."

"So... nobody's ever done this?" Tahno tickled Mako's stomach, and Mako couldn't hold back a bit of laughter and bright red blushing, as he fell back onto his elbows. "See? You're so cute." He leaned forward onto Mako's chest. "You understand, too."

Mako squinted slightly. "Understand what?"

"What I've lost." Tahno mumbled. "My bending, I mean."

"Yeah," Mako sighed. "It's a big deal. It's what got my feet on the ground."

Tahno curled in closer to Mako. "We shouldn't be living as separate entities, but... there really is a difference between benders and non-benders."

"Woah, wait-"

"Here me out, sugar. I'm not saying either is better. It's just... benders are born benders. I mean, not literally, but it's in our blood whether we're a bender or not. Least, that's what I've always believed."

"Interesting conclusion. What made you believe that?"

Tahno shook his head, putting a hand up. "You know me, I've met a lot of benders along the way. And I could tell, with the ones that were hostile even for my taste, like the triads, and then, you know, guys like Tenzin who are all about peace and spirit... I think pretty much all benders have the same source, same reason for bending." Mako gave Tahno a puzzled look. "It's because we all have this sense of longing, and what differs one bender from another is what we long for."

"Some theory you've got." Mako replied, smirking.

"It's an interpretation, not a theory. It's how I see, not how I think it is." Mako just stared, confused for a second, before hesitant nodding after some analysis of Tahno's words. Tahno looked into Mako's eyes, a bolder orange-brown than usual, and gulped. "Mako, baby," He began, "You gotta know, I've only told one person this before."

Mako bit his lip for a second. "It was that other wolf-bat, right? The one guy you were with before me?"

"Yeah, he was also a fire-bender." Tahno answered, trying to maintain his careless expression.

"If he found you again, would you-"

"Nope, you're a keeper. I loved him, but... he usually just acted like I was in place, and when I got my bending taken away, I became a completely different person... he couldn't take it. I'm not going to replace you, Mako, especially not with him."

"Good." Mako replied, "I don't know what I do if we had to be separated."

"That won't happen, alright? I won't let it, and I know you won't. Let's just get up.


	9. Dismember

Tahno and Mako got dressed quickly.

"This is fantastic, having a room to ourselves." said Tahno.

"Yeah..." Mako replied, running his hand through Tahno's hair. He pulled Tahno closer to him, and the two engaged in another series of embraces and kisses until a knock sounded on the door. Mako gasped, but Tahno calmly let go and opened the door.

"Heeeeey Korraaa." He greeted, slowly and provocatively, as he saw who stood in the doorway.

"Oh, hey there Korra." Mako called, trying to maintain his composure.

"Yeah, hey. I wanted to tell you guys... Tarlok is having this brunch thing in the capitol building. Probably just another act of flattery to suck up to citizens of republic city, if you ask me. Anyway, we're all being sentenced there. Me, and both of you, and Bolin and Asami. Not to mention Tenzin, of course. I don't why Tarlok's continues to try and flatter Tenzin into agreeing with him, after Tenzin has blatantly stated over and over that he won't give in no matter WHAT... but... we all know the ways of Tarlok, to our misfortune."

"Yep." Mako replied. "He sure does know how to sneakily convince people he's on everyone's side." They all looked at eachother suspiciously, almost certain they all had the same train of thought.

"Kind of like Amon." Tahno muttered, intending for no one to hear him. Korra gave him a shocked stare.

"What?" She shouted.

Tahno sighed. "You weren't supposed to hear that, though I'm pretty sure we're all thinking it."

"Tahno, it's fine. We're not mad at you."

"Tarlok and Amon are different though- Tarlok just goes out of his way to get power and popularity, which often involves minorly hurting and sometimes helping. Amon seeks to hurt people, to take-"

"Stop." Tahno snapped. "I know I brought it up, but... I don't want to talk about that asshole, especially what he did to me. Know what I do when I'm completely on my own?" The other two maintained their silence. "I try to waterbend. I start with the most basic techniques and work my way to the most advanced ones. I try to bend even a single droplet of water, and it's all gone. Those days I say I'm out looking for work? I'm actually looking for the one thing I've worked for in my life. My bending was everything- I really didn't care about the glory, or the fortune, or any of that. I just liked to go out there and bend without getting yelled at. I only ever cheated my way into the championships because the success earned us more time in the gym, and I wanted all I could get. In the core of it all, I just wanted to bend." Mako looked down at Tahno for a second, then at Korra, then back at Tahno. He thought for a second before stepping over to Tahno and wrapping his arms around Tahno's shoulders tightly. Tahno flung his arms around him and grasped at the back of his shirt.

"We'll try not to bring him up around you." Mako mumbled.

"Um... alright. You guys have fun with your... friendliness. You have to be outside in ten minutes, though. Of course, knowing Tenzin he's probably keeping us on an early schedule. I guess he forgets what it's like to be young. I'll... see you around."

Half an hour later, Mako, Tahno, Korra, Bolin, Asami and Tenzin arrived at city hall. Tarlok was standing at the end of a long dining table, accompanied by the other three city counsel members and chief Bei Fong. There was a table parallel to the table where they were going to sit that was covered with a variety of expensive foods catered by the finest cuisines in town. If this were the Hunger Games, the next paragraph would be an overly detailed description about the goddamn fucking food. But this is not the Hunger Games, this is an Avatar fanfiction about man-love, so I'm not going to describe the food down to every last carbohydrate molecule. It was food. It was delicious and expensive. That's all you need to know. I'm here to write about romance, not food.

"Wow..." Bolin whispered. "These are some fine-ass dishes we're being served."

"No shit." Korra replied, all the while staring at Mako and Tahno, watching for anything suspicious. Bolin tried to keep her distracted with regular conversation, but she was beginning to realize what was truly going on between Mako and Tahno. To her surprise, she wasn't heartbroken by this new relationship. She had recently succumbed to thinking of Mako as merely a close friend, which she figured was convenient, if anything. "What is up with those two?" She asked as her and Bolin filled their plates, sneaking in samples when Tenzin and Tarlok weren't looking.

"Who?" Bolin inquired, while chewing.

"Mako and Tahno." Korra answered, also masticating a piece of food.

"Children, children!" Tarlok snapped, standing next to Korra. "First off, don't talk and eat simultaneously. Also, do not eat until you are seated, and clean up your language. It is on my behalf that you have all this food, so you had better have decent manners at this event."

"Ok, fine..." Korra retorted as they watched Tarlok take his seat at the head of the table. "Stupid asshole Tarlok..." She muttered, as she and Bolin each grabbed another pastry and quickly stuffed their mouths.

"Yeah, more like Blarlok."

"Blarlok? What do you mean by that?"

"I mean... when you're feeling overwhelmed by all these expectations, and orders, and you feel like there's a sewer rat or something following you around, being all-" He imitated the high-pitched voice of an anthropomorphic rat, "'Hey you, get your act together! Do this, don't do that, blah blah blah, I'm more sophisticated than you'... and your mind just feels... you know... blar!"

"Blarlok. I like that. Imagine that there was a book or something called 'The chronicles of Blarlok... this is the story of a man named Tarlok, however some people like to call him Blarlok because he is a curmudgeon. Blarlok spends his time being preachy and convincing people he's right. Sometimes, Blarlok likes to place blame on other people for things that he was partially or fully responsible for. Also, if Blarlok is not given what he wants, Blarlok will be a suck-up and pretend to be a generous person. If he won't get anything out of it, however, Blarlok will not be generous towards others... the end!"

Bolin nodded. "I think we're going somewhere with this. Let's start working on it as soon as we get back to the island!"

"We're on. Chronicles of Blarlok." They sat next to each other, and quietly continued to brainstorm directions in which they could take their new idea. Almost as soon as they sat, they were interrupted by Tarlok calling everyone's attention.

"My friends," He began, standing up.

"I'm not his friend..." Tahno mumbled as he took tiny bites and chewed slowly.

"Keep it down. We're at least guests here." Mako replied, resting a firm hand on Tahno's back.

"I have invited you all to this gathering so we can discuss recent issues regarding equalists." He explained in the most indifferent voice. "Some of us have had... family troubles," Asami twitched, and Mako kissed her hair and draped his arm around her shoulder to comfort her. She leaned in, and Tahno scowled at the two of them. Mako mouthed, 'I'm sorry, I have to' to him, and he just shook his head as Tarlok's bogus speech continued. "Others have been face to face with the source of the problem himself." Tahno abruptly shoved his seat away and stood. "Is there a problem, sir?" Tarlok asked with no change of tone or facial expression.

"Think about it, your _highness_." Tahno snapped, harshly shoving his chair back into place.

"That water-bender has quite the attitude." Lin whispered to Tenzin. "I'm impressed."

"He's an ex-bender, remember? And Tarlok is having no regard for his emotions, or anyone's."

"Well, this is a meeting, not just a bunch of old buddies getting together to have a therapy session."

"And these are teenagers, not experienced authority figures. And they're all fairly smart. It will take more than just food for them to give in. I'm surprised Tarlok doesn't realize this." Lin shrugged and the two of them ceased their conversation to listen to Tarlok's babbling.

"Hey, Asami." Mako whispered. "I have to check on Tahno. Stay here, and ask Bolin or Korra to fetch me if you need."

"I'll be fine." She lied, giving him a tiny, fairly convincing smile. He nodded, and was off to find Tahno.

Tahno was standing outside, near a small lake within a few yards of city hall, trying to bend though he knew he couldn't. Mako approached him from behind, sliding his arms around his shoulders. "You alright?" He asked, kissing the back of Tahno's neck. Tahno froze.

"Let go of me, Mako. This isn't the place for that."

Mako removed his arms from Tahno and stepped back. He took Tahno's side, and draped an arm over his shoulder in the least romantic way he could. "Really, what's wrong?"

Tahno took a deep breath. "You know what's wrong."

"True, but you look like you have a lot on your mind. Let's talk about it."

"Let's get back to the air temple."

"We can't." Mako shouted. "We're supposed to be in a meeting, and it probably relates to something important, and-"

"And your worried about that little princess of yours, huh?" Tahno interrupted.

"Her name," Mako growled, letting go of Tahno and instead crossing his arms, "is Asami, and yes, I'm worried about her. She's still a person with emotions that I don't want to hurt. You might think she has nothing to do with this, but she wasn't set up to be _your_ girlfriend."

Tahno looked up. "Mako-"

"I still care about her- I mean, not like you- but, you know... she's going through a lot, so she needs someone's moral support, and unfortunately for all three of us, her especially, I have to be that someone."

"Dammit, Mako, could you just-"

"If I told her about this at a time when she's not especially fragile and already enduring the bullshit... you know, her dad being an equalist and all, that'd be easier. Of course right now, she's just at that point, just as I discovered how I feel towards you, so for now, I have to be _that guy, _and-"

"Hey, Mako, anybody home?" Tahno watched as Mako continued ranting, and mumbled almost inaudibly. "Yes, yes someone is home, but he's busy writing to his good friend, himself and listening to his own radio show, widely known for making controversial statements before knowing what he's talking about."

"...and I think we could continue this if I just stay with Asami until she's more emotionally intact, than I can say when to call it a day, and you and I can just... carry on like we have-"

"Mako! For fucks sake!" Tahno yelled.

"What?" Mako scoffed.

"I think you've got an unwanted audience." He pointed to the stairs of the capitol building, where Asami stood, fists and shoulders trembling, eyes on the brink of tears. Despite the physical distance between them, Mako could tell Asami was in pain, just as much as when the air ship carried her from the factory, and her family. He knew she liked him, but he didn't realize how much he meant to her. He wished he'd realized that before he had to watch her run back into city hall, tears in her eyes. He wanted to feel the same way Asami did, like he should run after her and hold her close, apologize and say he'll be with her forever, kiss her so she knew he meant it...

These were things Mako, being completely honest with himself, still wanted to want. He knew, deep down, Asami was just a close friend to him who he happened to think was attractive. And he realized that wasn't what love was- love was some intimate connection that, for whatever reason, stupid or otherwise, was worth putting in front of everything, between a man and- he had no idea how he defined love anymore, but whatever he and Tahno had, he knew that was love, despite his previous beliefs.

Until just recently, he'd always believed romance was exclusively meant to be between two people of opposite sex. And as he stood, paralyzed by emotion, watching Asami run into the building, then Tahno sulking back to the air temple, he guiltily wished what he had first thought about love was really true. For him, it would have made everything in that moment so much simpler


	10. Deflate

(Asami's POV)

There is no place like home when you've got no home at all. I no longer have my dad or my house or anywhere I can be alone. Air temple island no longer feels safe with Mako toting around his little 'pal'. The least a guy could do is tell you it's over, not just wait for himself to slip up so he can watch your heart crumble. I never knew Mako had such a sick mind- he's always been so sweet, and now even memories are meaningless because it was all a sick joke to bring me down. Men like him are disgusting. Men who work on each other's side- my fahter may have been an Equalist, but he was right about those who love their own kind. They are sick, unneeded people who are only there to drag others into their whirlpool of sorrow.

I had no direction to go- in the town hall, a clueless Tarlok went on about emotionally triggering subjects as if he's only talking about the weather. Is that how business works? I sure hope I don't evolve into a business woman, but I'd take it if it were the only field that didn't have any perverts like Mako and Tahno in it. Cute little friendship? He liked that I thought that. I bet his little rat thought the same. I waited in front of city hall, for the meeting to end. I crashed on the ground, my mind exploding with uncertainty and discomfort. I tried to sit with it. I ended up pulling my knees to my face and screaming into them. Some woman got down on one knee and asked if I was alright.

"I'll be fine." I croaked. She pat my head, stood up and walked off. It's not really what I'd call ideal sympathy, but it was better than nothing. Maybe it wasn't, maybe she was also playing a trick on me, I thought. How could I ever tell, now that both my father and the love of my life have ruined me with their secrets? Maybe I was just made to be built up and then torn to shreds. I felt like I was not only torn up, but scattered across the floor in a million pieces. All I'd ever trusted, all I'd ever really loved had been defenestrated in the past few months.

When I lived with Dad and simultaneously been dating Mako, I was wise enough to count my blessings. Now the only blessing I had was that there was nothing left to lose


	11. Dissolve

AN: Just another quick mature content warning (I know this is rated M, but I still feel that this is necessary). If you are triggered by suicidal themes and alcohol abuse, skip this chapter.

(Mako's POV)

It was barely past noon, and I already had so much on my plate, figuratively speaking. My vision was shifting and the few sounds I heard were starting to falter. My heart was beating, my whole entire body had a pulse, with so many conflicting negative emotions- anger at myself, longing for Tahno, and guilt about Asami. I felt like the whole world had been thrown onto my shoulders, that must be how Korra feels about being everyone's savior by some coincidence, or prophecy or whatever. I wondered what sick bastard from ancient times wrote the prophecy of Tahno and I. I bet he was laughing his ass off, calling us every homophobic name in the book. He could laugh all he wanted. I'd been 'putting up' with being orphaned since I was eight, so it's not like I couldn't handle a little romantic fuck-up.

And there's another thing I wished were true- yeah, I was handling this great, making up imaginary ancient homophobic cave painters. I decided thinking about the whole situation was too painful, so I made my way wherever. I assumed Tahno was headed to the air-temple, and I wanted more than anything to be with him, but not like this. I dizzily stumbled around the city, knowing there was a 90% chance I looked drunk. I didn't care. I wound up in an alleyway, probably triple-threat-triad territory. For all I cared, they could shoot lightning down my throat, drown me where I stood, or plunge me into the center of the earth. Regardless, I could still protect myself, being one of the greatest fire-benders in the city. I lost this hope when my vision finally locked in- on two Equalists.

"Hey." One of them called over, hand lingering towards the top of his electrocuting glove. "You ain't that fire boy, Mato or something?"

"Mako." I corrected, immediately realizing the danger I'd just put myself in, and simultaneously that I didn't give a fuck what happened to me anymore. They could shove me into a potato sack, lug me into a satomobile and throw my body into a volcano. "As if that name should mean anything to anyone. All he does is ruin lives." I replied, having no trouble believing what I was saying.

"Yeah, no shit, brother." The man yelled, laughing wickedly.

"We're so sorry for mistaking you for that scoundrel." Said the other Equalist, a wavy brunette haired female. "Did you hear that people suspect he- the masculine brute of the fire ferrets- is a queer?" My eyes widened. "It's all over the radio that eyewitnesses saw him yelling to that shiny-haired water boy who got his bending taken, yelling as if they had some... secret pact of sorts. Some say that Mako guy... kissed the other man's neck? Blech." She laughed. I felt heat rising to my chest as they gawked at Tahno's loss, as if he'd just lost some small, invaluable item instead of the one thing he was passionate about, besides me... _maybe_ me, at that point. I hoped he wasn't still wasting his time thinking about me.

"Shiny haired water boy my ass! I've always known that guy was queer." I pushed my lips together tightly, to keep myself from screaming at them, or just to the open air about how much Tahno had done for me and what I gave him in return.

"Welp... have a nice day, then!" I called back as I strode off.

"See you 'round, sugar." The woman called in a suggestive voice.

"Woah now, you're _my_-" Blah blah blah, I thought. So these two were a couple. I decided to hate that, to think love was just something created to build people up before ripping their hearts out and watching them slowly bleed to death. A small, but steadily growing part of me wanted so much for someone to just run up to me and do that. Kill the pain of living with this loss in some way. End it all.

In my abyss of over-reactive, suicidal thoughts, I stumbled over to a tavern Bolin and I used to go to on special occasions when we had an unusual amount of yuons to spare. I waded in casually, making eye contact with the grinning bartender. It didn't take much to figure out that this guy was a money hog, like Tarlok was with power, but at least the drinks here were good. I would've picked up a can of cream soda for Bolin if my mind wasn't off in space.

Bolin. My brother. He'd care if I was killed, or captured, or even just ruined by emotions. He'd cry and scream and stay inside for the rest of his life. _God, why have I spent all these years making him dependent on me?, _I thought. I couldn't imagine how the poor guy- my little fucking _brother_- would take the results of my plan. I opened the door and sat at the bar.

"Hey, there. It's my best customer." He called to me, as if I hadn't been to his little establishment about a billion times or so and paid more than I had then on his fancy little sodas. Like he needed to suck up to me for any more of my yuons to line the all his pockets (if you have that sort of money, you probably own a lot of pants and jackets). "What can I get for you? The usual?"

"Nope." I answered. "Ginger ale won't do any good right now. I need something that'll not only take over my sense of taste, but my sense of everything."

He comprehended my words for a second, showing that maybe he _was _that clueless. "Alright, just let me get the- Hey, ain't you too young for liquor?"

I shrugged. "Frankly I couldn't care less."

"Hey, anything for the best pro-bender. Besides, I think life owes you for not letting you play your sport, huh?"

"Eeyup." I answered. "One drink that will devour my memory."

He shrugged. "As you wish."

"You want it so you can forget the pretty little face of that prince in your hopeless little fairy tale, don't you?" I heard a man I hadn't noticed previously cackle next to me. I turned to see a member of the triple threat triads sitting next to me, giving an evil smile.

"Naw." said his friend on his side, "That ain't no fairy tale, too many curse words." I sulked down further into my seat, waiting for those guys to shut their traps before I shut their traps for them. "What we heard on the radio was probably some queer brothel half-time entertainment." He paused, laughing at his own vulgar joke that made zero sense to anyone else. Not only was he clearly a plain old idiot, but he also appeared to be pretty drunk. I didn't know what kind of crap I'd be spewing if I had too much to drink. Not like I cared either.

"That boy of yours, Tahno, was it?" _ I wish, _I thought and didn't dare say. "He may no longer water bend, but thanks to your little rant and possible smooch, we know he can still bend your water cannon, can't he?" Both triads laughed hysterically. I put my head on the counter and grasped my elbows around my ears, wishing the antagonizing would stop.

"Enough." Snapped the bartender. "Mako, here, is one of my favorite pro-benders and best customers." 'Thank you', I mouthed, though he didn't see me. "So no bogus radio announcement is going to convince _me, _that the greatest fire bender in republic city is a queer." _Yep, thanks a lot asshole, _I thought, noting the fact that this guy was about to make an exception for me by illegally selling me some booze, and not giving a shit either way. I didn't give a shit about anything- I just wanted Tahno. Of course, I instead went for intoxication- you never need to make amends to an alcoholic beverage. "You triads get outta my bar. I don't like your type hanging around in my business."

"We were just about to leave this shithole anyway."

"Later queer!" The bartender scowled at them both, and I heard him mutter curses on them as he made his way to liquor cabinet.

"There you are, Sir." He said, shoving a shot-glass in front of me and pouring a thin golden liquid into it. If anything, the stuff looked like chilled piss. "I'll only warn you once- be careful. This is our strongest stuff, and I know your new to this. Also it's pretty dang pricey, twelve yuons a shot. Be. Careful."

"I will." I said, downing the first shot in an instant and spitting it out almost as soon. It tasted like spiced vomit. The bartender gave a me a confused look.

"You want something a little less strong?"

No, I wanted something so strong that it would shove my aching brain out of my head. No need to re-explain this to him. "No, I was... just surprised at how... amazing this tastes! Give me some more!" He could tell I was lying, wincing as I spoke, but hey, anything for more business for him and more mental poison for me.

"Ok, twelve more yuons- or better yet, how 'bout I make a deal?"

"Sure." I answered. Anything to wash away my misery.

"You buy five more and you can get the sixth half off! How's that?"

"Sounds perfect." I answered, pulling twenty four yuons from my bag and sliding the second shot in my direction. I downed it, and had to swallow hard to keep it inside. It definitely gave me some weird jolt- kind of like when Tahno and I had sex, only that felt natural. This felt chemically forced, but I continued to send the stinging brown liquid down my throat.

Just before taking my ninth shot, I passed out, face first, onto the counter. The last thing I thought about was how Tahno would react to all this


	12. Dive

AN: Once again, if suicidal themes are a problem, skip this chapter.

"Dive" (Tahno's POV)

As soon as I saw Mako, my baby, on the brink of going insane because of me, I knew I had to get out of there. I walked quickly, seeing where I'd end up. Where else but the bridge where I used to gaze out at the city by night with my first man? Despite all that had happened between us, this place still felt like some kind of home.

The two of us used to walk around, holding hands and holding eachother close, as if it was nothing. If anyone gave us shit about it, called us some foul name for people who were into those of the same gender, told us they'd report it to the police, we'd make them sorry. We'd beat the living piss out of them with our bending- 'anything for more practice' was our excuse. I know no longer had the bending to protect myself, so people could say whatever they wanted about me and the fact that I loved a man. If loving Mako had pre-requisites, I'd fulfill any of them. I was glad I never told Mako a lot about that first relationship- not that it could even compare to what I had with him. Mako- the one who almost made me forget I lost my bending and my last boy, and eventually made me care less about that. If I had anything to sacrifice, I'd trade it in for things to be easy with Mako.

Right then, leaning over the bridge, I'd be willing to let out a scream that destroyed my voice, rip off the only clothes I owned, climb the cables and plunge into the river and wait for Mako to come, if it meant there was a chance for him to come at all. I'd lose my voice, my belongings, and my dignity just for him, not to mention get arrested for public nudity and disturbing the peace. Having him swim in, pull me out of the water, give me some warm clothes and hold me so I wouldn't shiver actually sounded like paradise in that moment of dire need. In this messed up fantasy, I also wanted him to bring some paper, a pen and some ink so I could write 'I love you, Mako', the only words that I was still certain of.

I stared at the water, and thought of my bending. Plunging myself in, slipping to the bottom of the lake, and staying down there forever didn't sound so bad. Maybe I'd wake up next to Mako, holding him in my arms, him holding me as well. Being right next to him, our bare skin touching, felt so warm, so safe. If becoming one with the water was the only possible way to get back to my sweet, precious Mako, I'd do it. I grabbed the cables of the bridge, waiting for myself to build up the confidence to hoist myself onto the railing, slip through the cables and leap into the water. If I had the bravery to go up against Amon, than I could do this.

I stood, grasping the thick, rough steel cables for maybe two hours, maybe more. My palms and fingers got sweaty and red. My knuckles also turned bright red. I kept my eyes wide open- to an almost awkward extent- and stared down into the water. My feet trembled as I waited for them to will themselves onto the guard rail.

Eventually, I brought myself to slowly inch towards the edge. I lifted one shaking foot onto the rail, then stumbled back down, falling backwards onto the pavement and scraping my palms against the cables. They now bled, but I was determined to get back up to where I'd left off. I stood, putting my hands back where they were, ignoring the bleeding. In a single motion, I hoisted both feet onto the rail. A sharp sting jutted itself into the gashes on my palms. They'd be in the water soon enough. All the pain was about to end. I hesitantly turned my shoulders to start sliding through the cables, when all of a sudden, the thick wire in front of me snapped me in the face, causing me to fall straight back again.

"We have strict laws against killing." A voice snapped to me as I lay, barely conscious, on the hard ground. "And though we wouldn't be able to press charges, I can't let anyone kill themselves. That also conflicts with my morals. Citizens shouldn't be free to do _anything._"

I stared up for a second at the stiff figure that stood over me, and once it fully took shape I recognized it as 'the Police chief lady'- Bei Fong, I think. I guessed she was done with the meeting- I wouldn't be surprised if it had come to a disastrous end with Princess flipping out. As always, Bei Fong did not look satisfied. Not the kind of person you'd look for when you need a pep-talk, I thought. She extended a hand. "You'll never get anywhere if you don't stand up. Now get your ass off the ground before I scrape you off." I gripped her hand, and made sure to hold tight so my arm didn't pull out from it's socket. Some strength she had, especially for a crotchety old lady.

"What do you want with me, woman?" I snapped.

"I told you, I'm _not _letting you kill yourself." She retorted, wiping my blood on her leg. "Forget that I'm chief of police, I just saved your life. Show a bit of respect." Even when I'd had my bending, I would've found her intimidating. The way her eyes darted into you, as if sending mind-reading bullets into the darkest reaches of your soul. To make a long story short, Lin Bei Fong was one tough cookie. Only she wasn't sweet or child-friendly at all, and therefore pretty much impossible to compare to a cookie, but you get the premise. Lin Bei Fong could scare a polar bear dog just by looking it in the eyes. That is, until the look on her face softened a bit, and she put a hand on my shoulder. "Listen, kid. I know, to an extent, what you're going through. I heard it on the radio, that shit-for-brains announcer taking no acknowledgment to what you and that boyfriend of yours are already dealing with."

I stared at her, in complete disbelief- she didn't even act like she cared that Mako and I were both guys. Wasn't she a law enforcer? Wasn't she too old to even have a chance of believing that two men can have a romantic connection? "Shouldn't you be angry at me?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Angry? What have you done to make me angry- aside from almost jumping off a bridge. And I'm only against that about that because it's idiotic- why toss your life out if you're just doomed to lose it anyway? The way I see it, just wait and see how many people you can know and keep from hating you. I actually keep track of that. I'm not sure where you stand, but that's besides the point. Why did you think it was a good idea to jump off the bridge?"

I gulped. "Because..." I looked back at the calm water, the way it just breathed the name 'Mako' to me, how I heard his name with every wave. "Because I lost everything that meant anything me and have no way of getting it back."

Bei Fong sighed. "I've felt like that many times. I've never lost my bending, but I've lost a lot. I've lost my best metal-benders, my city's trust, the head of the counsel's trust... and the only man I ever really loved."

"Oh yeah." I replied. "Korra told me about you and baldie." Her eyes narrowed at me, before softening again as she lowered and shook her head. She explained her own tragic little tale, and I couldn't exactly figure out how to picture her and the bald man younger.

"Tenzin is the lily in a meadow of weeds. He's not the kind of person you see around often. I thought, because I was lucky enough not only to know a guy like him, not to mention that our parents were really close friends, that I'd be missing the perfect opportunity if I let him stumble into a romantic ordeal with someone else. It wasn't just that, though- I really did feel like Tenzin and I had a special understanding of eachother, and when he went off with that woman Pema... truthfully, I was devastated."

"It's _cute_ that you're trying to sympathize, but that's completely different from what I've got to deal with."

"I'm _not _trying to sympathize." She snapped, looking at me as to inform me that she knew the rules to my game.

"Good, because you're really not doing a good job of it."

"I'm trying to put things in perspective. I know whatever happened between you and that fire bender boy isn't your average break-up, but... what happened between you two anyway?"

"Well..." I bit my lip. She stared me down- her pupils were like nails that pierced through my skin, penetrated my skull and gouged out my thoughts. "I did love him." I admitted. Her eyebrow twitched, and I was sure she was going to flip. "There a problem with that?" She continued glaring, most likely for the sake of suspense. I hate when people do that, though I've probably done it at least once in my life.

Finally, she decided to respond. "Did he love you back?"

_Fuck you for asking,_ I thought. Saying it would ruin the entire interaction. I took a second to really formulate an answer to the question. It's not the kind you can answer right off the bat. I thought about all the times with him, all the experiences we'd had. He'd said he loved me, held me close, listened to what I had to say. "Of course he did. What do I look like, a stalker?"

She shrugged. "Kind of. In all seriousness, you need to get back to the air temple."

"No way. I'm not welcome there." I sniffled, making sure not to let my guard down.

"Well if you run away from your problems, they'll bite you in the ass years later. Don't let that happen to you. Besides, where else will you stay, the street?"

I shrugged, trying to look indifferent. "Most likely." She continued with her, cold, unbreakable glare. She was waiting for me to break. I looked back at the bridge- she'd knock back to the pavement before I knew it. I turned and began to walk away, but she bent pavement around my feet so I couldn't continue down. She bent me back to her, so our faces were close. I used to get in others faces like that- I could see why it made people shake with discomfort.

"I'm not letting you wither away on the streets when you have a perfectly good place to stay. Many residents are forced to live that way. Follow me. Now." She pulled me along the sidewalk by my elbow. I tried to pull away, but like I said, the woman was strong, not to mention I was unusually weak at that moment. She shoved me in the back of a police satomobile, and a metal bender in training sat in the driver's seat. Bei Fong sat next to him, and we were off.

I stepped onto the walk of the island, heart racing, hands-in-pockets, face hidden by my hair, which had become more matted than ever. I turned back to the lake, wondering if I should...

No, I decided. I couldn't, I was too close to what I was longing. Not to mention Bei Fong had her eyes on me, and from I hear, maybe her feet. If I tried to go into the drink, she'd have me down in a second and I'd have to take more of her bullshit. I took another step towards the house. That's it, keep going, the temple was only a few hundred feet away. The only thing keeping me back was that I knew there was going to be drama, a fight of some sort, and I was the conflict.

"Let's get this shit over with." I muttered as I made my way up


	13. Distraught

After all he'd drummed up, Tarlok decided to cancel the meeting due to the absence of Asami, Mako, and Tahno. "I'll discuss rescheduling with Tenzin. Why don't the rest of you just stay and eat?"

Korra and Bolin looked at eachother- they didn't know what went down between the others, but it was a high concern for both of them. "We were just leaving, actually." Korra said, standing and making her way out. Bolin followed her.

"But... don't you want to stay and just... hang out?"

"Tarlok." Tenzin snapped. "We're leaving. Thank you for the meal, though it was obvious you used it to lure us into a meeting." He exited immediately and made an uneventful return to the air temple. As soon as he departed, a metal bending officer entered. Because all her experienced and skilled officer's had been capture by Sato, Lin was forced to recruit those in training.

"Cheif Bei Fong, have you heard the news?"

"What news? Tarlok has been keeping me in this meeting, so I haven't had the chance to hear it."

"It is all over the radio that two former pro-benders have formed a homosexual relationship. Do you think we should investigate?"

"Officer." She began. "It isn't legal business in the slightest. However, I wouldn't mind hearing about it on the way to the station." The officer nodded and led her out to the police car, where he informed her of who the rumors surrounded and the evidence that the reporters had. "I believe those ex pro benders were in that very meeting... and I believe one of them is right there, about to jump off the bridge! Stop the vehicle!" The vehicle came to a screeching halt, and Lin stepped out and approached Tahno, snapping a wire in his face that knocked him onto the pavement.

Meanwhile, Bolin and Korra found Asami sitting outside city hall, curled into the fetal position. "Asami?" Korra inquired. "You ok there?"

She sniffled. "...no." she croaked.

"Well what's up? Did something happen with, you know... Mako?"

"I don't want to talk about him." She looked Korra in the eye. "He's dead to me."

"Asami, that's ridiculous, you can't act like this just because of a break-up. How about we talk about this at the island."

"I'm not going to the island."

"So where are you going to stay?"

Asami sat in silence, looking up at Bolin and Korra, doubting she could even trust them. "I don't know. But not where... _he_ is. Him, or that bastard who ruined him."

"Welp, that's your choice. Good luck finding somewhere to stay." She pivoted and stomped down the stairs, intending to head to Air Temple Island.

"Korra, where are you going? We have got to find Mako. I mean, who knows where he wound up?"

"Mako can take care of himself. Let's just head back. I need to practice air bending and spend some time with the kids. I need to get back those hours Tarlok stole from me. Besides, what happened to the chronicles of Blarlok? Are we actually going to do that or not?"

Bolin sighed. "We can do that after we find Mako. If he was his normal self, he would've walked right back into the meeting. Does the fact that we found Asami crying say that things are normal to you, because I kind of got the impression that something serious went down out here."

"Alright- let's think about this. Where might Mako be right now?"

Bolin bit his lip. "The only guess I have is tied to the one other time he completely broke down since our parents died. It was almost two years ago... we were robbed by the triads."

"Oh... that's... shit, that's horrible."

"Yeah, really. I just tried to keep myself in line, but surprisingly enough, it was Mako who lost it that time. He said he wanted to go to this little tavern we go to time to time, use whatever yuons we had left to drink his heart out so he'd forget the ordeal for a bit. The bartender there will do anything for a few extra yuons, so he'd give him alcohol without even thinking twice about his age. I convinced him not to, but now... well I don't know. But I'd look there before anywhere else." He led Korra to the tavern, and sure enough, they found Mako passed out on the counter with a knocked over shot glass in front of him.

Bolin approached him and shook his shoulder. "Hey, Mako." He whispered. "You awake?"

"Hey Bolin, usual?" The bartender asked, but Bolin and Korra ignored him completely.

"That's not going to work." She bent the water from the dumped ice and booze on the counter and splashed it in Mako's face. His eyes squeezed tight, than blinked wide open.

"Ah, what..." He mumbled. Korra bent the water off his face and into the glass.

"Mako, you need to get back to the island with us." Korra told him. "How much did you drink anyway?"

"Receipt here, ma'am." The bartender handed her the slip of paper, but Bolin snatched it. He gasped as he read it.

"_Nine _shots? Mako... ninety six yuons on this?" The bartender smirked to himself. Bolin and Korra had no idea that Mako paid for the first five drinks. Mako, for the moment, was too drunk to remember.

"I know... I... fucked up, badly... um, Bolin... could you forgive me?" He mumbled, then lifted his head, wincing. "Ow, shit! Why did I... even think this was a good... ow."

"Take it easy. You obviously have a lot to recover from."

"Bolin... bro... why is the world bending itself?" Bolin helped him stand up, and Mako crashed on his shoulder, still delirious from the alcohol.

"I won't be forgiving _you _on the other hand." He snapped to the bartender, pointing his finger in his face. He shrugged.

"You going to fork over the ninety six yuons or not?"

"You know what? I have ties with Lin Bei Fong." Korra argued. "I can get you arrested for selling alcohol to minors."

"Well, I won't report you for stealing, but I have it down here that you owe me ninety six, so you'll have to get me that cash."

"Yeah, well don't expect us to give you anymore." He dragged Mako out. Korra stormed out after them.

"I can't wait to see Bei Fong bust his ass! I never thought I'd say this, but I'm glad I've got connections with her!"

"Yup." Was Bolin's only response.

"So are we going to work on chronicles of Blarlok or not? I mean, I'm starting to think it was kind of a dumb idea, but I mean when we've got down time..."

"We can work on it later." he muttered.

Korra looked into his eyes, confused. "You're not your usual self."

"So my brother drowns himself in alcohol figuratively speaking, and I've got to lug him home, and also there's a lot of romantic... stuff going on around me, and I'm supposed to be my usual happy fun-loving carefree self, is that it?"

Korra bit her lip- she hated not being right. "Sure. Just wallow in same if that's what you like." She ran off to the island, Mako didn't notice, but it startled Bolin into stopping in his tracks.

"Bolin... is... is Tahno going to be there... when we get back?"

Bolin sighed- he didn't know what to make of the Tahno situation. "Probably not."

"I miss him, and... I want to... set things right."

"Don't we all." They were silent for the rest of the walk.

When they arrived at the air temple, Korra was sitting on the couch, trying to distract herself by reading the newspaper. She heard the brothers enter, but she didn't even lift her head in acknowledgment of their presence, so they walked on. Bolin entered their room and helped Mako down onto the bed. "You'll need to sleep off all those drinks."

"Ok... thanks, bro... for everything."

"Yeah, no problem." He slowly walked out, keeping an eye on Mako, who lay motionless, like a corpse. "If you need anything," He called as he stood between the door and the hall. "I'll be here."

Mako stared at the ceiling- there was really only one thing he needed. He didn't care about how many loose ends there were to tie, how much he owed Asami, how much he owed Bolin, how much he owed anyone...

The only thing he really felt he needed was Tahno


	14. Disgrace

Bolin slumped on the couch next to Korra. "Hey. You alright?"

"Eh, I'll get past this soon enough. I think I need to get my mind off of everything for a minute." He turned his head, taking in the concerned expression on Korra's face. "Do you seriously think we should go through chronicles of Blarlok?"

"Well, if you don't mind... yeah, I'd like to. I was just thinking about ideas for writing it. I think the format should be like kid's books, but the audience is adults. I thought of some ideas for titles... An average day for Blarlok, Blarlok battles a platypus bear, Blarlok sits in a dirt hole, Blarlok falls in love... ok, so for that last one he'd fall in love with not a person, but a table. What do you think?"

Bolin buried his head in his hands, mouth twitching, and mumbled. "I think I need a hug before we really start."

"Oh... alright, I guess I can do that." They stood up, and Korra flung her arms around Bolin, squeezing him tightly. He squeezed back, letting a few tears run into her shoulder.

"Thanks Korra. You're my hero." He whispered.

"Anytime." She replied, patting him on the back.

Just then, there was a knock on the door. "I'll get it." Korra let go and dashed off to the door. Bolin slammed back onto the couch, no less distraught than before. The hug from Korra was nice, though. He could tell she was being serious about it.

Korra opened the door, a bit surprised and disgusted at who she saw.

"Hey Korra." Tahno muttered. "I know it's a bit soon for me to show up but-"

"You think?" She began, as Bolin's head shot up upon hearing her. "Thanks to _you, _Mako is now passed out drunk," Tahno's eyes widened slightly at the news, "and as you could imagine Bolin is having a tough time with it, I mean, Mako's his brother, and I'm not doing too well with it, and don't even get me started about Asami. She doesn't even want to-"

"Korra." Bolin called over, standing up slowly and making his way to the door. "I got this."

"Hey... Bolin." Tahno said nervously.

Bolin inhaled, biting his lip, looking at the ground. "Hi Tahno." he grumbled, trying not to sound too angry. "If you need Mako, he's busy getting over a really bad hangover. He just downed ninety six yuons worth of shots."

"Oh man... I didn't know he had a drinking problem."

"No, he doesn't... I mean, he hasn't had a drop of the stuff until now." Bolin sighed- he knew this interaction would happen sooner or later. "Look, Tahno... I'm really happy for you and Mako, I mean, I was until everything boiled over into... whatever it is now. I mean, that one time I saw you and him..." Bolin gulped. "...kissing."

The corner's of Tahno's mouth slightly pointed up with pride. "I didn't know you saw us making out."

"Well... Mako looked happier than ever. So... you've got my unimportant seal of approval." Korra's stern glare partially faded to a look of sympathy.

"_Flattering_ as that is," Tahno started, a cold, merciless, stare returning to and remaining on his face. "it doesn't help much. I've never felt this guilty in my life... before I met him..." Tahno squinted to keep himself from crying, "I never loved anyone so much." He whimpered. "After seeing him in so much pain, and knowing it was all on me... I felt I'd lost everything, like life wasn't worth it anymore."

"Wow." Bolin replied. "I didn't know you guys were... _that _close."

"You know, you look pretty exhausted. Why don't you come in and sit down?"

Tahno shrugged. "Sure."

"Not used to walking that much, huh richboy?" Korra inquired as her and Bolin led Tahno in.

"Actually, I got a ride here. I'm tired for... other reasons."

"Who gave you a ride?" Korra asked.

"That police Lady, Bei Fong. We ran into eachother... because she was riding around in her little police veichle, and..." He paused, crossing his arms and letting out a long, loud breath. Then, he finished, in a mutter barely audible. "...and she caught me jumping off a bridge."

"What?" Korra yelped.

"Tahno... I'm... sorry you went through-"

"It's cool." He lied, putting a hand up. "Yeah, my mind was going nuts after Mako lost it. If you'd like to know what happened, after my little flipout at that douchebag counsel member-"

"Tarlok." Korra corrected. "But we call him-"

"Just let him finish." Bolin interrupted.

"Thanks." Tahno slouched back into the couch. "Anyway, after my abrupt departure, Mako came out to try to console me, and then I said something insensitive about..." he gulped, "...Asami, not mean, just a little insensitive. I wasn't exactly using my mind. Anyway he flipped out- loudly- threw in some stuff that made it obvious we're in a relationship and just spewed it to the public. There were some people standing around, people who knew who were... and Asami was watching. Mako didn't realize until he was done ranting. He was in too much agony for anyone to reach him, so I took off to the bridge. I stood there for some hours, just looking out from the edge. Watching the water just sit there in peace made me think if I jumped in, I'd be at peace. Any sort of peace for me would have Mako in it somehow... then Bei Fong showed up, metal-bent me off the bridge and talked me into coming back here."

Bolin's eyes were wide as Tahno spoke. "You know where his room is, right?"

Tahno nodded. "Know it like the back of my hand." He stood up and made his way to the unlit room. "Mako, you up?" He took a further step in. He saw Mako, lying on his bed. He listened to his heart to make sure he was still alive, than grasped Mako's hand and quickly but tenderly kissed his lips.

"Mako, baby," He whispered into Mako's knuckles. "Please forgive me. I love you more than anything. I'm sorry I fucked up so badly. I hope you still love me." He finally reached the point where he couldn't stop the tears sliding down his face, slowly peeling off his eyeliner. He placed Mako's hand bad onto the bed and just sat, staring at Mako, keeping their fingers intertwined.

After a few hours, Mako finally blinked his eyes open. He turned his head, and his vision adjusted to normal as the shadowed figure of Tahno took shape. "Hey sugar." He whispered.

"Tahno?" Mako whispered back. "That you?"

"Yeah, I'd like to say... I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Ruining you."

"What?"

Tahno shook his head. "Bolin and Korra told me what happened. You went out and got drunk because of me." He looked right into Mako's eyes. "That's dangerous, you know? And expensive. Ninety six yuons- ninety six fucking yuons all dumped on underage drinking... all because of me."

"No... I was just being an idiot, giving over to my emotions."

"Oh yeah?" Tahno sighed. "Well... we're even." He looked at Mako, knowing that if he told him the truth, he'd be furious. "I almost jumped off a bridge."

Mako gasped, his eyes slowly growing wide. "No." Tahno nodded. "No... Tahno, I... can't believe it..."

"Go on." Tahno snipped, sucking in tears. "Be angry at me. I deserve it."

"Tahno... I meant, I couldn't believe we fell so far, this is what all the secrecy and hiding was leading up to." He sat up, putting one hand on Tahno's shoulder. "Do you think we made it out? Are we still... in love?"

Tahno shrugged. "All I want is for things to be best for you."

"Then stay here." Mako replied. "I think I'll be able to carry on with whatever so long as I've got you."

Tahno looked him in the eye. "Serious? After all that bullshit?"

"I love you Tahno. I need you to stick around."

Tahno's frown formed into a grin- not a sarcastic or mischievous smirk, but a determined and grateful grin. "I love you too, Mako. And if that's what you want, than I'd love to stay around more than anything... you know, aside from you."

Mako stood, and Tahno stood up, facing him. They took eachother's hands hesitantly, then they drew eachother into a tight embrace. They held on, as if for dear life, for what felt like a lifetime. They shifted their faces and pressed their lips together, just holding the one kiss still for several seconds before circling their lips around, holding them in the perfect moments, then continuing the motions. They went through many intervals of this intimate experience, waves of excitement and bittersweet longing and just pure joy flowing through them, bring them together.

There many have been many loose ends to tie, but it was more than they could ask for that the love between them had blossomed into something even more beautiful than what they'd had before.


	15. Disentangle

AN: SHIT, I wanted so badly to finish this entire fic before the new episode. Ah well, almost. Read this as if you haven't seen the last episode.

Tahno began to lead Mako out to the living room, but Mako was still stumbling when he walked, so he crawled back under the covers. He lay, face down, and Tahno ran his fingers smoothly down his spine. He massaged his shoulders, and Mako let the relaxation soak in. Tahno may have lost his waterbending, but he still had an ability to heal. The last thing Mako felt before drifting back to sleep was Tahno's lips brushing behind his ear and his wiry hair tickling his forehead.

Suddenly, Mako's eyes burst open. He was surrounded by a black space- infinite void, absolute nothingness. He reached his hand out, but he couldn't grasp a thing. He was falling. He reached up, but he couldn't get back to anything. He curled up into himself- he was cold, naked, and hungry. He let out a wild roar, kept reaching out but only descending faster into the black at each attempt. Black vines that blended into the surroundings whipped at his bare body, holding down his arms and grasping his neck. He tried to pull out of them, but the vines were too strong for him. They forced him down to the suddenly apparent ground. A screen flashed directly above him. The vines wouldn't let him look away, and for whatever reason, he couldn't shut his eyes.

All the horrors of his life appeared on the screen. He watched as his parents burned, him and Bolin wandering the streets desperately as children, having to work for the triads, getting cheated out of money in Pro-Bending, the time he kissed Korra and shattered Bolin's heart, and finally, the look on Asami's face when she caught him and Tahno.

"Mako!" A voice called, but he couldn't run to it. The vines bound him tightly. "Mako!" the voice repeated. He couldn't even reply- he couldn't even breathe. How was he still concious? "Dammit, I can't waterbend you awake..." Awake?

He opened his eyes again to find Tahno's hand on his shoulder, himself clutching a corner of the blanket. "Hey, sugar. You were trembling in your sleep for a good while." He ran his finger smoothly up Mako's cheek bone. "You have a nightmare?"

Mako took a few seconds to comprehend the question. "Yeah." He answered, panting, realizing he was drenched in sweat and his heart was racing. Tahno ran his knuckles across Mako's collarbone. "It was a dream about reality... all my most painful, regretful and desperate moments were flashed back at me, one after another. I couldn't look away, and I couldn't run. Everything that was significant to anything was the pain. That was all. But then," Mako sighed, "Then I heard your voice, and I came back here, into the big picture."

"Glad I could do that for you." Tahno replied, stroking Mako's chest.

"Tahno." Mako began. "We've got amends to make." Tahno leaned in, his smile fading. He moved his hand to Mako's opposite shoulder and rested his head on the mattress "We have got to stop running away from the messes we've made. It's good we can get through it on our own, but I don't feel comfortable just letting Asami rot away. Don't get me wrong- loving you isn't the problem, but it isn't the solution either."

"I agree." Tahno murmured into his ear. "But who do I have to amends to?"

"The other wolfbat." Mako answered with complete confidence. "After everything on the radio, I doubt he's doing too well with this."

Tahno sighed. "Course he's not. The guy was pretty fragile. He knew where he was going, but... his emotions didn't. If something got to him, he'd just shut down and hold it from everyone except me. Between you and me, being with him became more of a responsibility than a love." Tahno kissed Mako's cheek. "What we've got is the best love I've ever had."

"Me too... hey, will you promise me something?"

"Yeah, what?"

"That we make these amends tomorrow. I hope that's not too much to ask for."

Tahno yawned. "Ask me again in the morning." He crawled into bed next to Mako. "If you get anymore nightmares, I'm here to send them off. You able to sleep after sleeping all day?"

"I could probably sleep for years." Mako joked. They gave eachother a kiss good night, then Tahno buried his face in Mako's shoulder, and Mako held Tahno tightly in his arms


	16. Divine

AN: Last chapter. Thanks to everyone who has given me reviews and favorites! Look forward to more LOK stories from me. Also, I might actually do the chronicles of Blarlok on tumblr. Tarlok kind of (cough cough TOTALLY) deserves it, right?

Mako rose early the next morning, changed quickly and ate a fast breakfast (once again, not the Hunger Games, not going to babble about food for an eternity). He got a glance at the beginning of the chronicles of Blarlok sitting on the coffee table. Were Korra and Bolin serious about that? He hoped so- the first couple pages looked, to his surprise, somewhat impressive. He noticed Bolin wasn't on the couch, but assumed it wasn't a big deal. He was probably talking to Korra- had the two of them drummed up some sort of romance again? He couldn't tell. He went back to his room to wake up Tahno.

"Hey you." He whispered, shaking Tahno awake. "We've got a long day of searching ahead of us. You up to it?"

Tahno rolled over, shooting him a smirk. "Come on. You know I can take this." He stood, going through the same routine Mako had.

"You seen Bolin anywhere?" Mako asked as they neared the door.

"Nope. Think him and Korra have gotten it on?"

Mako winced. "I sure hope not like _that._" Tahno laughed.

"You worry so much about him. That's not my problem, though. Come on, now. We've got places to go, things to see, and... people to... do... I mean-"

"Places to go, things to do, and people to see." Mako corrected.

Tahno threw his arms up in the air. "You got me." He put his hand on Mako's shoulder. "Kiss before we leave?"

Mako shrugged. "Any time."

They pressed their lips together and released quickly. Mako put his arm around Tahno, held him close and opened the door to find Korra, Bolin, and Tenzin waiting for them. The let go of each other immediately. Tahno crossed his arms and assumed his smug look. "What are you guys doing out here this early?"

"I made Korra and Bolin wake early so we could tell you what we think of your relationship."

"Oh my god, please." Mako begged. "Don't do this to us. If you can't stand us being together it's not our problem. Maybe if you just gave us a chance-"

"Mako." Korra snapped.

"What?" he grumbled.

"We're completely fine with this!" She said, with slight laughter.

"Seriously, we all agreed that... well, if you guys are, you know, a thing than... well, I could stand behind it." Bolin remarked.

"I've always believed that love knows no gender." Tenzin cut in. Mako and Tahno took one glance at eachother before another tight embrace. "But," Tenzin continued, "I must speak with you about what you can and can't do around my children. This applies to all couples."

"Oh yeah..." Mako began. "I remember the boundaries speech. You gave it to Asami and I as soon as we moved in."

"Save it for later- we've got some important business to attend to." Tahno and Mako let go of each other and turned to the hill. Tahno dashed off abruptly. "Seeya, bald dude!"

"Mischievous little fuck!" Mako half yelled, half muttered, launching himself at Tahno and clasping his arms around his shoulders.

"That language will not be tolerated!" Tenzin called.

"You know, despite all that transpired, I'm pretty happy for my big bro."

"Good." Korra replied. "You should be. At first I really wasn't sure what I thought about the whole ordeal, but it's good that they're happy. What else could they ask for?" Korra and Bolin stood in silence for a moment, watching Mako and Tahno make their way into the city.

"To the living room! Chronicles await."

Korra yawned. "Nah. I gotta get back to bed. We'll work on it later."

"Okay, I can live with that." He followed her inside.

As Mako and Tahno waded their way through town, they had trouble finding who they were looking for. Finally, after two hours of searching, Mako found Asami curled up on the sidewalk, holding a cup with a few loose yuons. They made eye contact, and Asami immediately snapped her eyes back to her cup. "Go find your guy. I'll handle this on my own." Tahno nodded, leaving to find his former teammate. "Hey, Asami." Mako whispered, getting down on the ground next to Asami. She didn't move a muscle. "I want to talk to you."

"Go away." She snipped, not daring to look him in the eyes. "You're nothing to me."

"You know what?" She tightened her lips. "You're still something to me." She turned away from him. "Hey, don't be like that. Ok, look, when I hooked up with Tahno, I really didn't want to hurt you. I wanted to try and figure out how to tell you about it in the least painful way, but I guess time and space just weren't in our favor." Asami bit her lip, trying to keep tears from falling. "If you need a place to stay, there's still room at the air temple."

"I don't want to stay there- I don't want anything to do with you." She whimpered.

"Well, you're always welcome. I hope we can be friends some day. Take care." He pat her on the shoulder, causing her to wince. He stood and made his way to the restaurant where he and Tahno had agreed to meet. Tahno, meanwhile, had asked enough questions around town- for most, he only got homophobic retorts- to be able to track down his former teammate. He found him sitting on a bench, smoking a cigarette.

"Hey. Long time no see." Tahno sat down next to the ex-fire bender, and he raised one eyebrow at Tahno before looking back towards the street and continuing to smoke.

"Did you suddenly decide to acknowledge my existence again? Wait- just remembered you've got that fire ferret. Way to drop your standards."

"Look, I liked you, but... I don't feel the same with you as I do with Mako. It's not because you're any worse, it's just... the way chemistry works out." Tahno paused, watching his former teammate grieve at his words.

"What do you want from me?"

"I want to see how things have been with you. I've been worried- you got a place to stay or not? How about a job?"

"I have both." He answered, almost interrupting. "I've been able to pay rent, got a shit job down the street from here. I make barely enough to live off. But answer this," He paused, inhaling more tobacco. "If you got no passion in life, nothing to live for, why do you keep living?" Tahno looked into his ex's eyes- he made a good point. He too had lost his bending, not to mention he'd lost Tahno's love. Tahno hated to admit that his ex was completely right, and it wasn't particularly pleasant that his words reminded him of when he thought he'd lost Mako.

"You find another reason. A new passion will come up soon, I'm sure. And if it doesn't fall right out of the sky, than I bet you could actively go after another passion, not to mention another guy. Really, you'll be able to get someone else. You've got good looks and a pretty fantastic personality. I'm sure there's plenty of guys like us around, but not all of them have realized the truth." Tahno answered. The other man shook his head, eyes closed.

"So why didn't _you _take me, if I'm so fantastic?"

Tahno shrugged. "Once again, blame the chemistry."

"Tell me about this... Mako. He's pretty hot, right?"

Tahno let out a short chuckle. "Yeah, he's sexy alright, but it's not that which really drew me in. It's how he listens to others, is confident- you know, thinks for himself. He gets how big a deal it is that I lost my bending- I mean, bending is what kept him alive for a almost his whole life. Literally. He's been through a lot and is not only physically, but also mentally strong for being able to climb out of a past that's worse than you can imagine." Tahno paused. "And he's got some flaws, but hey, you gotta expect that, am I right?"

The other ex-wolfbat sighed. "This new guy... confident, sexy, understands the loss of bending... sounds a lot like someone I used to know." Tahno glared at him.

"I'm not saying what we had was nothing. It's just..." He sighed. "Mako's a sweetheart, I love him more than you can imagine, and with you... you're a great guy and everything, and I want you to be able to carry on, but... well, that's all. I'm sure you'll find another guy and another passion."

"Yeah, when?"

"Whenever you find another guy and another passion. Anyway, have a nice life." he stood, walking a few steps before realizing how that would come across. "That actually wasn't sarcastic, I really do hope your life works out for the better." He called in a warm tone. His ex just shook his head, staring at the ground. Tahno walked on feeling simultaneously thankful and regretful, as if the feelings were one in the same. He met Mako in front of the restaurant, where they merely shook hands and began their walk back to Air Temple Island. A few people gave them questionable looks, but they decided it wasn't worth any of their attention.

"So, how's Asami?" Tahno asked. "She managing without you?"

Mako sighed. "I did what I could. She wants nothing to do with me. She'd rather live on the streets than the island because she wants to avoid me as much as possible, probably you too. Hopefully she'll come around."

"Yeah, same with my man- I mean, the man who _was_ mine." Tahno's voice had faded to a faint whisper. "He didn't seem into the idea of me being with another guy."

"I can understand that. I mean, if another guy came and swooped you away from me-"

"That won't happen, alright?"

Mako sighed. "Ever tell _him_ that?" Tahno stopped in his tracks, eyes widening at Mako.

Tahno's lip trembled as he struggled to make himself cough up the truth. "Yeah, of course I did. But... I never told him I loved him more than anything."

"And your point is?"

"My point is... that's how I feel about you. I love you more than anything else. Even my bending."

"Well... I've still got Bolin, and my bending, but... if you and the other guy couldn't make it through losing your bending, but you and I can make it through being outed by the radio, my girlfriend catching us, and each of us having our own mental breakdown that's almost kills us... well, I'd say we're meant to be."

"There's going to be a lot of problems for us in the future, that's true with anyone, but the best we can do is stick together, even through the worst." Tahno paused, and a prominent smirk formed on his face. "Think we can endure the bullshit people will give us if we kiss right here, right now?"

"Let's find out." Mako lifted Tahno into his arms, and Tahno put his arms around his neck, bringing their faces closer. They stared into eachother's eyes nervously before just cutting to the chase and quickly locked into another kiss. They held it in place for almost a minute, before rotating their lips and tongues, sinking deep into the shared experience, as a wave of intimacy and wholeness flowed through them, joining them as one. They ignored the harassing- people calling them 'queers' and telling them to 'keep it in the closet'. It didn't matter what others thought- they had the most pure, passionate love that would hold itself up through anything


End file.
